


Death and the Maiden

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Braavos, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Jaqarya, Mentor/Protégé, Romance, Smut, The Faceless Men, The House of Black and White, horny assassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Happens in the director's cut of season 8 finale ( I wish ).Arya goes back to Braavos.





	1. Valar Dohaeris

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a drabble but it grew into three chapters of a story. I will update next weekend.  
> I hope you will enjoy this :)  
> I own nothing.

'So Jaqen, what have you been doing since I left Braavos ?'

 

Arya crammed another piece of freshly baked bread into her mouth. After her long journey she fancied sweet wine and a decent meal at the House of Black and White. They dined alone, Jaqen dismissed the acolytes and the servants early. The young men made quiet companions but to Jaqen's obvious annoyance they couldn't resist stealing curious glances at their infamous guest from Westeros.

Arya was too hungry to dwell on such concerns. Umma spoiled them with almond-crusted tuna and hot peppers stuffed with cream cheese. The sauce was so spicy it burned Arya's mouth but the food was scrumptious and she hadn't had a proper cooked dinner for months. She had missed Umma's cooking. Among other things.

 

'A man has been serving Him of Many Faces.' Her master answered in his usual calm manner.'Lovely girl must have been busy as well.' A faint shadow of a smile played over his lips.

 

'Well, I killed some Freys.' Arya admitted, avoiding his gaze.'And Petyr Baelish and queen Cersei.' She wiped the sauce that dripped down her chin with the back of her hand. 'I baked too.' She added so Jaqen wouldn't have thought her journey was that monotonous.

 

'A girl has so many gifts.' He gave her a familiar stare of mock-admiration which Arya chose to ignore.

 

'I sparred with Brienne of Tarth in Winterfell.' She continued, a note of pride stealing into her voice. 'She asked about you. I guess she would love to meet you and all !' Arya waved her hand as if she could not find the words to express Brienne's appreciation to Jaqen's teaching abilities.

 

'A man would be honored to meet lady of Tarth.' Jaqen smiled and bowed his head politely.'A man is merely a modest servant of the Many Faced God.' He brushed invisible dust from the sleeve of his gray robe. 'Nevertheless ' He leaned back in his chair and his smile turned into a smirk. 'This servant is truly touched by a girl's endless praise of him.'

 

'I was not praising !' Arya fumed but it only increased his enjoyment.

 

She averted her eyes, she learned even Needle couldn't have wiped that smug expression off his face. It could tear that robe of _modest servant_ to pieces though. Arya suppressed a grin and tore off a piece of fish instead. She dipped a juicy chunk in the oily sauce and popped it in her mouth. She swallowed her bite, then grooming herself like a cat, she licked hot pepper oil off her fingers.

 

'Anyway.' She looked back at her mentor.'I'm done with Westeros. So here I am.'

 

Jaqen watched her intently, his face grew sober.

 

'Lovely girl crossed the Narrow Sea again.' His voice deepened. 'But the House of Black and White is not a place for _Arya Stark of Winterfell_.'

 

Arya sighed inwardly resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his pun. After all they had been through he had to treasure a memory of _that moment._

 

'I have come to pay the debt.' She explained. 'I stole the lives from the Many Faced God. I stole the faces.'

 

'Just so.' Jaqen agreed gravely. 'A debt is owed.'

 

'I did wrong. I disobeyed.' Arya nodded her head solemnly encouraged by the respectful sound of his voice. 'I deserved to be punished.'

 

Jaqen studied her face as if she were some oddity. Finally the corners of his lips quirked slightly upward and he uttered slowly :

 

'This is an unusual thing to hear coming from you, my lady of Stark.' His eyes sparkled with renewed amusement. 'May I dare to ask what kind of punishment the Many Faced God should inflict upon a girl ?'

 

'I want to serve in the House of Black and White until the debt is paid.'

 

'Valar dohaeris.' Jaqen nodded his approval. 'All men must serve. Faceless Men most of all.'

 

'I want to serve, Jaqen.' Arya assured him eagerly. 'I really do !'

 

Her master regarded her almost fondly.

 

'How does a girl want to serve in the temple? Does she want to sweep the floors ?' His brow arched slightly in question. 'No ?' He tilted his head to one side, assessing her. 'Is it training the acolytes she desires ?'

 

Arya shook her head in disagreement. She hesitated, flicking Jaqen a quick glance. She opened her mouth as if to speak but swallowed her thoughts. She took a cup and gulped some wine to stave off response.

 

'Perhaps lovely girl wishes to work in the kitchen.' Jaqen prompted, his eyes swept over the table and rested on Arya's plate full of delicacies.'To help Umma feed the humble servants of Him of Many Faces ?'

 

'Feed, well, close enough.' Arya chewed her lip. To face her master with Needle in her hand was a special thing but to urge him to shed that damn robe of his was something else entirely. And she already failed once. 'I want to serve with my private parts.'

 

A thick silence fell upon the room.

Arya waited for Jaqen to speak but he remained oddly silent, his face inscrutable. Not wishing to interrupt his valuable musings she turned her attention back to the food. She reached to the clay bowl and picked out a roasted pepper, glistening with spicy flavored olive. She brought it to her mouth and licked the length of the red vegetable slowly, oily sauce trickled down her wrists and into her sleeves. She bit into the pepper cautiously, let the fiery taste linger on her tongue and then swallowed the spicy treat with wolfish appetite.

Jaqen watched the display of her table manners with a strange glint in his eyes. Finally he spoke.

 

'A girl lacks honor!' His voice was smooth as velvet but firm as steel.'The gods are not to be mocked.'

 

'I never mocked!' Arya protested hotly. 'You told me to offer all to the Many Faced God, my body, my soul, myself. I want to offer! My hands, my feet, my arms, my legs, my private parts.'

 

He gave her a critical look.

 

'And how does a girl want to serve with her...private parts ?'

 

Arya held his gaze _calm as still water._

 

'I want to offer my maidenhead to Him of Many Faces.'

 

Jaqen pursed his lips then poured himself wine and sat back to sip it. Arya saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, but couldn't decipher it. At least Jaqen never yelled, she comforted herself.

 

'How does a girl want to do this thing ? Does she want to bed the Sealord of Braavos and steal his secrets ? Does she want to go on a mission, marry a high lord in Westeros or the king himself ?'

 

'I told you. I'm done with Westeros.' Arya shrugged. 'I want to bed a faceless man.'

 

'They are all away on their missions.' He said, barely concealing relief in his tone.' A girl must wait. Perhaps a girl will change her mind and choose another service.'

 

'All of them ?' Arya raised her eyebrow. 'Really ?'

 

'All of them indeed.' Jaqen nodded promptly. 'There is no one here a girl could name.'

 

'There must be _someone_ I could name. I won't wait.' She stated firmly. 'The god won't wait.' She corrected herself and smiled sweetly.

 

Jaqen's eyes flashed blue, his jaw clenched.

 

'Can a girl give a man a name then ?'

 

'Jaqen H'ghar.'

 

Even that night by the Gods Eye, in the burning barn, with walls of flame towering all around and him in chains, he did not seem so distraught as he did now.

 

'A girl...she makes a jest.'

 

'The Many Faced God heard the name.' Arya assumed the look of the dutiful apprentice. 'The debt must be paid.'

 

'The god did hear.' Jaqen's smile came and went. 'A girl might...name another name then.'

 

'I have only one name on my lips.' Arya insisted. 'Jaqen H'ghar.'

 

Jaqen swallowed hard.

 

'The hungry god will feast on a girl's maiden blood tonight, if a man would do this thing.' He said. 'Sweet girl, kind and gentle. Unsay one name and say another and cast this mad dream aside.'

 

Arya folded her arms. She began to enjoy their conversation.

 

'I won't.'

 

'Just so.' Jaqen seemed resigned. 'The thing will be done, but a girl must obey. Where would a girl like to serve her...god ?'

 

'For starters in your chamber, then by the pool, at the feet of Moon-Pale Maiden, at the feet of the Stranger, then on this table...' Arya ran her small hand along the smooth surface of the oak table now marked with the gravy she spilled when she enjoyed her meal.' But first we need to get rid of that robe of yours!'

 

She reached out her hand _quick as a snake_  and buried it into the folds of Jaqen's robe. She found what she was looking for, already hard, eager to get its due.

 

'First...aa...'Jaqen groaned when she moved her hand up and down his shaft.'A girl needs to bathe before a man will lie with her on his freshly washed linens.' He frowned as his eyes moved over her dirty clothes.

 

'A girl will bathe !' Arya promised.

 

She dropped to her knees and moved the folds of Jaqen's robe aside. His manhood jutted forward, smooth as silk, stiff as steel. Thirsty she swept her tongue over her lips wetting them. The tip of his cock looked so delicious that she took it into her mouth eagerly.

 

'Aaa maan burnss...'Jaqen hissed.' This a girl cannot do !'

 

Arya felt Jaqen's hand on her head stopping her in her ministrations. She let go of him reluctantly.

 

'What did I do wrong ?' She looked up at him and furrowed her brows impatiently. 'I was told that's what a man wanted!'

 

Jaqen looked down at her sternly, his hand slid off her head.

 

'A girl will go to the chamber where our sister stored her potions.' His eyes glinted mischievously when he mentioned the Waif but Arya stared back at him innocently. 'A girl will take the silver flagon of potion from the top shelf.' He continued putting on his best lecturing tone. 'She will add a few drops of peppermint oil, she will add a few drops of orange oil, then she will rinse her mouth. A man will await in the bath chamber. He needs to wash lovely girl's poison off his flesh.'

 

'My poison ?' Arya spat out feeling offended. 'I didn't use any ! I swear, I came to serve!'

 

But Jaqen had already raised from his chair, palmed his cock and tucked the object of her desire back into his robe.

 

'Hot pepper, lovely girl !' He pouted. 'Does a girl want to set this man on fire ?'

 

'You're about to find out !'

 

Arya couldn't help the smug grin that split her face. She sprang to her feet, left the dining hall and, through the maze of dark corridors, she rushed to the Waif's potion room as her master commanded.


	2. Jaqen Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bless the baths of Him of Many Faces !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments <33  
> I apologize for the delay but here they are, Sexy Jesus and his ardent follower.  
> Enjoy ! :)  
> P.S. I own nothing.

Arya followed her mentor's instructions and soon, with a taste of fruity freshness in her mouth, she was ready to step on the path leading to the Many Faced God's forgiveness. She whirled and ran, _swift as a deer_ , her feet flying over the cobbles all the way to the baths.

Breathless, she reached the massive door to the bath chamber and pushed it open.

The place was lit by warm light of red candles scattered along the stark walls. The air was warm and heavy, she could smell the scent of bath oils, sweet and alluring, floating around the room.

She found Jaqen in the sunken tub, soaking in hot water, steam rising around him. His long red hair fell down across his shoulders, wet and heavy.

She kicked off her boots and padded barefoot across the stone floor, _quiet as a shadow_.

Jaqen lay in the bath with his eyes closed, floating languid, half-asleep. Nonetheless, a corner of his mouth curled up slightly when the last of her clothing dropped to the floor and her garments formed a messy pile by his neatly folded robe.

Arya stepped into the bathtub and sighed with delight as warm water washed over her.

 

'By the gods old and new !' She exclaimed piously as an obedient apprentice would do. 'Bless the baths of Braavos !' She sat facing Jaqen, their legs brushed underneath the water. He didn't seem to mind so she took her time to trace the length of his foot with her toes, reveling in the feel of his bare skin and the size of his body. 'I needed fresh water !'

 

'It was fresh until this filthy girl jumped in.' Jaqen murmured. His hand moved suddenly splashing hot water on her.

 

Arya let out a happy chortle, covering her face just in time to keep it from getting doused by the wave. Then she shook her head vigorously, like a wolf emerging from the river, sending bits of water splattering all around her.

Jaqen wiped his face and scoffed, amused.

 

'A girl needs soap.'

 

She ran her hands over her drenched hair, smoothing them, then tucked wild chestnut strands behind her ears.

 

'Just so.'

 

She grinned brightly as she moved closer to her master and plunged her hand into the water.

 

'That's not the soap, greedy girl !' Jaqen admonished and gestured lazily towards the big slate tray on the floor, where fresh linens, soap bars and flagons full of rose-water and scented oils were placed. 'That's where a girl will find what she's looking for.'

 

Arya giggled, let go of his cock, grabbed a bar of soap and started to rub her pale skin until it turned pink.

 

Jaqen didn't make a move to come to her aid.

 

  
'A friend would help.' She muttered under her breath.

 

'Help was not promised, lovely girl.'

 

She looked up at his smirking face and noticed his eyelids lifted slowly, he watched her through half-opened eyes, his hot gaze roaming over her naked body.

 

'Seven hells !' She tossed the soap to him and he grinned, catching it deftly. She turned her back to her bath companion and snapped, glancing over her shoulder. 'If you want to look you have to touch!'

 

'My blushing bride !' Jaqen chuckled but his voice held a touch of something more than humor. He sat up, leaning forward to put his arms around her, and pulled her closer. Arya didn't object when he locked her in his embrace and let his legs frame her hips. His intoxicating spicy scent enveloped her, ginger and cloves. 'A man begs forgiveness.' He purred in her ear hotly. 'A girl might let this man watch if a friend did touch ?'

 

'A girl might.'

 

Forgiving, she handed him the soap. Jaqen started to rub her arms up to her shoulders and neck until her body was covered with soapy foam. He worked at infuriatingly slow pace, tenderly massaging the soap from her neck down her arms, then turned his attention to her knees.

Arya parted her legs invitingly. She angled herself this way and that to brush her titties against his wandering palms but the gentle touch of Jaqen H'ghar never graced those regions of Arya Stark.

 

'A girl is...unwell ?'

 

He asked in a low, velvety voice placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her squirming form.

 

She bit her lip to hold back a whimper. Liquid heat pooled in her belly, her nipples were so stiff it hurt. She was dangerously close to begging him to finally start serving.

 

'That's not exactly the touch I wanted !' She seethed.

 

'Did a girl come to want or to serve ?'

 

His voice was thick with what sounded like suppressed laughter but he finally moved his warm hands to her breasts. He cupped them gently, running his fingertips over her nipples.

 

'That's better.' She approved and closing her eyes melted into him. 'I feel closer to god already !' She whispered devoutly.

 

'Evil girl !' She felt his hot breath just above her ear. 'A girl only opens this foul little mouth in blasphemy against her god.'

 

'My mouth is not foul !' Arya snapped her eyes open and swore ardently. 'I rinsed it thoroughly ! I'll show you!'

 

She tried to turn around to immediately prove it but Jaqen held her in place.

 

'Patience, lovely girl.' He chided softly and kissed her head lightly. 'A man will wash this messy hair.'

 

He pulled himself up and sat on the rim of the bathtub. Arya shuffled back and, wrapping her arms around his legs, nestled herself between his knees. She leaned back and rested her head on his thigh so close to his manhood that she felt tempted to kiss it. She arched her neck and stuck out her tongue to take a quick taste but Jaqen cupped her cheek gently and guided her to sit up straight.

 

'If a girl keeps wriggling she will never be ready to serve.'

 

Arya bit her lip. She tried to be patient and all but the Faceless Men overestimated the importance of the baths and their freshly washed linens. Jaqen H'ghar most of all.

Her faceless man reached out to the tray and picked a flagon of balmy potion. Arya sniffed, filling her nose with the luscious smell.

 

'What is this smell ?' She asked inhaling deeply. 'Sweet like blue rose yet different.' She wrinkled her nose curiously. 'Is it rose ? A herb ?'

 

'A rare flower.' Jaqen chuckled. 'Picked in Westeros.'

 

'Where ?' She wanted to know. 'In the north ? In King's Landing ?'

 

'By the Gods Eye.' Jaqen poured some liquid onto his hands and began to lather her hair. 'In Harrenhal.' He teased. 'The legends of the north say in Winterfell as well.'

 

'I know the legends too.' Arya felt obliged to inform him. 'One says the Braavosi feed the Titan on the juicy pink flesh of little highborn girls.'

 

'Highborn northern girls.' His voice was brimming with fond amusement. 'Just so.'

 

He rinsed her hair with rose-water, carefully threading his fingers through her tangled waves. The trickles ran down the back of her neck and they felt good. Jaqen put a pitcher away and grabbed a soft cloth to dry her hair.

 

'Lovely girl shivers.' He cupped her jaw with his free hand and brushed his thumb against her cheek. 'A man will take his girl to his bed and friends may serve in secret.'

 

The suggestive tone in his voice made her channel pulse wildly. She was a direwolf and done with waiting ! She spun around under the attentive hands of her master and faced his manhood. To her contentment it jumped encouragingly. Not wasting her time any longer she grabbed it in her small hand and stroke it. Her master made no move to stop her so she took a couple of long licks to ease a feral hunger that burned in her belly.

Jaqen gasped, a tremble ran through his whole body, the cloth he rubbed her hair with fell into the tub and floated in the water. Strange words of Lorath escaped his mouth.

 

'I'm sorry, Jaqen.' Arya glanced up, all innocence. 'You were saying ?'

 

With some effort he whispered.

 

'A girl wished to start in a man's chamber.'

 

His Lorathi confession got lost in translation completely. Arya fought to suppress a smirk that twitched at her mouth.

 

'We can start here.' She explained smoothly. 'Clearly a man is ready !'

 

'She has a point.' Jaqen approved in a voice heavy with need of serving.

 

Arya lowered her head. She glided her hands up his thighs, then ran her palm up and down his well-toned abdomen. The muscles of his stomach tensed when she brushed soft rusty curls at the base of his cock.

Slowly, her fingertips traced a swollen vein along the side of his shaft, then Arya let her inspecting tongue do the same. Reveling in that velvety smoothness she wondered how it would feel against her body. Curious, she drew closer and palming him she cradled his phallus between her breasts.

Jaqen moaned and shuddered uncontrollably, his hands clenched on the rim of the bathtub.

Arya stopped worried she was hurting him. She gazed up at him in concern and met his gaze, looking back at her with such intensity that she almost lost her composure.

 

'I'm sorry, Jaqen. I've never done this before.' She studied the unusual expression of his face guiltily. 'Let me take the apprenticeship with Black Pearl first.'

 

'That won't be necessary !' He breathed out. 'A man will command your work !' He graciously offered. 'If that is what a girl desires.'

 

Arya decided telling the truth once in a while wouldn't ruin his image of her and so she nodded.

 

'A girl desires !'

 

Jaqen shifted his left leg up, rested his foot on the rim of the bathtub, then moved it to the side, generously offering Arya better access to his groin.

She accepted the gift and buried her face between his thighs.

Jaqen leaned back, supporting himself on his elbows, he threw his head back, his chest was heaving in and out.

 

'May the gods help me !'

 

Arya licked her way up and captured him with her mouth swirling her tongue around. She moved hesitatingly up and down before she found her rhythm.

The Many Faced God was certainly pleased that night. His humble servant called all of his faces, one after another.

The prodigal apprentice continued her service. She cupped his sac and worked his shaft pitilessly until she heard her master pleading.

 

'Mercy ! A man begs mercy !'

 

'I can be Mercedene if you want !' Arya lifted her head again to regard him questioningly. 'That dress is still somewhere in the house. I'll go and fetch it ?'

 

'A girl cannot abandon her work now !' Jaqen uttered hastily, as if stricken by panic, his breath came ragged and heavy.

 

She did her best to continue and soon her work was over. Jaqen groaned, jerked his hips and, forgetting his god, called a girl's name and filled her mouth generously with his salty taste.

Arya swallowed his contribution, equally surprised and fascinated by the surge. Her lips let go of him. Her hands circled his trembling cock and Arya licked the last drops of the pearly juice off its tip, savoring his masculine flavor on her tongue.

 

'I thought you tasted of ginger and cloves.' She took one last swirl around the bloated head. 'But this is good too.' She assured planting a soft kiss on his manhood.

 

Her master lay on the floor, his breathing evened slowly but no word came from his parted lips.

 

'Well, that was a good service !' Arya announced proudly, bouncing between his knees and splashing water, as cheerful as a little pink otter who had just gotten her snack. 'You prayed a lot !'

 

Jaqen H'ghar remained silent.

Arya shifted and pressed herself against him.

 

'Jaqen, can you do this again ? I only managed to serve with my mouth.' She complained but Jaqen lay with his eyes shut, not willing to speak as if he had just received the gift. His face bore expression of peaceful contentment.

 

Arya thought he was still praying.

She chewed her lip, there was so much more they could do about it.

 

'Jaqen !' She urged him, her patience already on the verge of deserting her. 'Do it again. For me !'

 

He stirred and sighed drowsily.

 

'Jaqen is dead.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little preview of the next chapter 'No One' :
> 
> Arya stormed out of the bath chamber, padding angrily, her footsteps echoed in the empty corridor.
> 
> 'Lovely girl !'
> 
> She turned her head to look back at her maddening mentor. Jaqen followed her hastily, his red-and-white hair flying back, his robe like a flapping wing behind him.
> 
> Arya bristled and fastened her pace. 
> 
> 'Go away or I'll yell !' She yelled.
> 
> She reached the main room but he caught up with her by the pool.
> 
> 'A girl is displeased with this man.' He stood in front of her, flashing a half-apologetic, half-amused smile. 'A man must apologize !'
> 
> 'I didn't come here to watch you sleeping !' Arya burst out.
> 
> Jaqen took off his robe and placed it over her naked shoulders protectively.
> 
> 'No ?' He tilted his head to the side and his smile widen. 'Why then ?'
> 
> 'I should have let you burn !'
> 
> Arya shrugged off his robe and when it puddled around her bare feet she stepped on it and, furious, trampled all over the grey material.
> 
> Jaqen glanced down at the pile of grey wool on the floor then up at her furrowed brows and sighed in mock sadness.
> 
> 'And who will wash a man's robe now ?'
> 
> 'No...' She wanted to spit out her response but he leaned to her abruptly and cut her off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovely people :) Sharing is caring so please tell me what you think about this.  
> I still own nothing.


End file.
